Papa's Scooperia
Papa's Scooperia is the 14th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series. The game was first announced on January 16, 2018. Carlo Romano and Koilee are the workers in this game, as they were the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2017. The game takes place in Oniontown. The winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017, Amy, makes her official debut as a customer in the game. The game was released on July 24, 2018. Description Serve delicious sundaes of cookies and ice cream in Papa's Scooperia! Your sightseeing trip to the big city is stopped short when you lose all of your money and belongings! Stuck in Oniontown without the money to return home, Papa Louie has a unique solution to your problem: Stay and run his brand-new ice cream shop! You'll be baking up fresh, gooey cookies for each sundae, then topping them with hand-scooped ice cream in a variety of flavors. Add some sweet syrups and drizzles, pour on decorative shakers and candies, and finish the scoops with toppings before serving the mouth-watering sundaes to your hungry customers. Your customers will start by ordering sundaes with just one cookie and one scoop of ice cream, but as you keep serving them fantastic sundaes, they'll level up and start asking for even larger orders! Watch the sundaes grow and evolve as customers order two-scoop and giant three-scoop platters, with different cookies and different flavors of ice cream on top. Some customers like picky Closers will even start out with larger sundaes. * Papa's unique time-management cooking style * Scoop cookie dough, add mixables, and bake * Scoop and position ice cream on top * Add syrups and toppings to the sundae * Customize your chef and server with millions of clothing items * Earn colorful stickers by completing unique tasks * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Master 40 unique Special Recipes * Unlock over 120 sundae ingredients * Play through 4 seasons and 12 holidays * Strategically send coupons to lure customers back * 116 hungry customers to unlock * 7 fun Mini-Games with tons of prizes to win * Free to play online! Blog Announcement It’s official, Papa Louie’s next restaurant will be Papa’s Scooperia! We are taking two of our biggest fan-suggested foods (cookies and ice cream) and combining them into one super-delicious game! Soon you will be crafting some decadent, mouth-watering, hot-from-the-oven… Cookie Sundaes! Workers The workers in this game are Carlo Romano, Koilee, and the Custom Worker. The uniform consists of a white shirt with snowflakes printed on the sleeves, brown suspenders with brown trims, lavender pants with a bow tie, and moccasins. The outfit is similar to Carlo Romano's regular outfit, but with different colors. Previews *'06/22/17': Carlo Romano and Koilee win Papa's Next Chefs 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9580 *'11/09/17': Amy wins Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10065 *'01/16/18': The next gameria will be…Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10344 *'01/23/18': Papa’s Scooperia: Cookie Sundaes! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10371 *'01/30/18': Papa's Scooperia: Oniontown! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10411 *'02/06/18': Papa's Scooperia: The Workers! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10451 *'02/13/18': Papa's Scooperia: Order Evolution!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10474 *'02/20/18': Papa's Scooperia for PC, Tablets, and Phones!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10505 *'03/01/18': Papa's Scooperia: Happy Holi!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10559 *'03/08/18': Papa’s Scooperia: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10586 *'03/15/18': Papa’s Scooperia: The Dough Station for HD/Web http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10600 *'03/22/18': Papa's Scooperia: Specials! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10627 *'03/29/18': Papa's Scooperia: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10682 *'04/03/18': Papa's Scooperia: Summertime Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10723 *'04/10/18:' Sneak Peek: Amy visits Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10747 *'04/17/18:' Papa's Scooperia: The Build Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10779 *'07/17/18:' Sneak Peek: Launch Date! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11070 *'07/24/18: '''Play Papa's Scooperia Today!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11100 Introduction An elevated train zooms across the city of Oniontown. Carlo Romano/Koilee/Custom Worker looks out excitedly from the train car. He/she is excited to be in the big city, takes in the sights, and goes on a shopping spree. Looking for a place to stay for the night, he/she finds that most of the hotels are full. A gentleman (Secretly Guy Mortadello) in a hotel worker's outfit draws Carlo's/Koilee's/Custom Worker's attention, offering a room for rent. It's not in the greatest condition, but he/she gives the hotel worker the money and his/her backpack as he/she goes up the stairs to the room. The hotel worker sneaks off into the night and the sign indicating a room for rent falls to the ground, leaving another sign that says "Coming Soon Papa's Scooperia" The city noises keeps him/her awake until he/she puts on a pair of earmuffs. He/she wakes up a little after noon to loud noises downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he/she sees Mary painting the walls, James putting down tiles, and Skip carrying some lumber. Carlo/Koilee/Custom Worker explains to Papa Louie that the man who offered him/her the room took off with his/her backpack and money. Papa Louie, seeing that Carlo/Koilee/Custom Worker has no money to get home, offers him/her a job at the Scooperia. Ending Papa Louie comes back and gets Carlo/Koilee/Custom Worker's attention. He shows him/her a police car, with Guy Mortadello, the man who offered the room for rent, in the back seat going back to jail. Papa Louie hands him/her the items Mortadello stole, and a present: a golden ice cream scoop. Order Evolution A customer will level up to Bronze when you serve them the correct order 5 times in a row. Five more times will level up that customer to Silver, and an additional 5 more times will get them to Gold. Once your customer is Bronze, they will start ordering a medium cookie sundae which has 2 cookies and 2 scoops of ice cream. This may also include a new topper ingredient as well. When you level up your customer to Silver, they will start ordering their fully evolved large cookie sundae, with three cookies and three scoops of ice cream. When a customer is carrying a special or in the dining room, they will order an extra cookie an scoop of ice cream, and all Closers will be evolved. This evolving order system will add a fun level of challenge that slowly advances alongside your sundae-crafting skills. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10474 Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Bake Station *Build Station Customers *Ivy (Tutorial) *Alberto (After Tutorial) *Edna (Random) *Big Pauly (Random) *Rico (Random) *Joy (Random) *Amy (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Cherissa (Time) *Skyler (Time) *Cletus (Time) *Kingsley (Time) *Maggie (Time) *Georgito (Time) *Mitch (Time) *Nick (Time) *Perri (Time) *Connor (Time) *Captain Cori (Time) *Wendy (Time) *Lisa (Time) *Clair (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Moe (Time) *Whiff (Time) *Kenji (Time) *James (Time) *Johnny (Time) *Mayor Mallow (Time) *Vincent (Time) *Elle (Time) *Professor Fitz (Time) *Matt (Time) *Yui (Time) *Ripley (Time) *Olivia (Time) *Chester (Time) *Marty (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Little Edoardo (Time) *Indigo (Time) *Emmlette (Time) *Greg (Time) *Duke Gotcha (Time) *Doan (Day 2) *Janana (Rank 2) *Hank (Rank 3) *Penny (Rank 4) *Hugo (Rank 5) *Mindy (Rank 6) *Steven (Rank 7) *Prudence (Rank 8) *Trishna (Rank 9) *Kayla (Rank 10) *Tohru (Rank 11) *Austin (Rank 12) *Peggy (Rank 13) *Mandi (Rank 14) *Gremmie (Rank 15) *Sarge Fan (Rank 16) *Brody (Rank 17) *Skip (Rank 18) *Wylan B (Rank 19) *Cecilia (Rank 20) *Utah (Rank 21) *Nevada (Rank 22) *Hacky Zak (Rank 23) *Kahuna (Rank 24) *Chuck (Rank 25) *Boomer (Rank 26) *Wally (Rank 27) *Scooter (Rank 28) *Hope (Rank 29) *Ember (Rank 30) *Pinch Hitwell (Rank 31) *Bertha (Rank 32) *Yippy (Rank 33) *Clover (Rank 34) *Franco (Rank 35) *Foodini (Rank 36) *Allan (Rank 37) *Vicky (Rank 38) *Mary (Rank 39) *Cameo (Rank 40) *Willow (Rank 41) *Sasha (Rank 42) *Akari (Rank 43) *Iggy (Rank 44) *Rudy (Rank 45) *Sienna (Rank 46) *Taylor (Rank 47) *Cooper (Rank 48) *Bruna Romano (Rank 49) *Timm (Rank 50) *Santa (Rank 51) *Olga (Rank 52) *Rita (Rank 53) *Tony (Rank 54) *Julep (Rank 55) *Xandra (Rank 56) *Xolo (Rank 57) *Zoe (Rank 58) *Deano (Rank 59) *Fernanda (Rank 60) *Scarlett (Rank 61) *Sue (Rank 62) *Roy (Rank 63) *Robby (Rank 64) *Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers (New in '''Bold') *'Mousse' (Mondays) *Crystal (Tuesdays) *LePete (Wednesdays) *Quinn (Thursdays) *'Whippa '(Fridays) *Radlynn (Saturdays) *Jojo (Sundays) Locals (Closers in Bold) * Mousse * Whippa * Amy, the winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 * Skip and his pet rat, Pastrami * Fernanda Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) *'Holi' (March) (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 6) (Favored by Mindy, Janana, Steven, Prudence, Trishna, Rhonda, Cherissa, Kayla and Skyler) *Cherry Blossom Festival (April) (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 11) (Favored by Tohru, Austin, Peggy, Mandi, Gremmie, Kingsley, Maggie, Georgito and Cletus) *Onionfest (May) (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 16) (Favored by Sarge Fan, Skip, Penny, Brody, Cecilia, Wylan B, Rico, Nick and Mitch) *Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 21) (Favored by Utah, Captain Cori, Connor, Perri, Chuck, Hacky Zak, Kahuna, Nevada and Wendy) *Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 26) (Favored by Boomer, Hope, Scooter, Ember, Wally, Shannon, Clair, Lisa and Alberto) *Baseball Season (August) (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Rank 31) (Favored by Pinch Hitwell, Yippy, Moe, Whiff, Bertha, Hugo, Doan, Clover and Franco) *Big Top Carnival (September) (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 36) (Favored by Foodini, Kenji, Allan, Vicky, Mary, Cameo, James, Johnny and Mayor Mallow) *Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 41) (Favored by Willow, Sasha, Joy, Akari, Iggy, Rudy, Vincent, Elle and Professor Fitz) *Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 46) (Favored by Sienna, Yui, Hank, Big Pauly, Taylor, Cooper, Bruna Romano, Timm and Matt) *Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 51) (Favored by Santa, Edna, Olivia, Tony, Julep, Olga, Rita, Chester, Marty and Ripley) *New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 56) (Favored by Xandra, Xolo, Indigo, Fernanda, Ivy, Deano, Zoe, Edoardo Romano and Gino Romano) *Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 61) (Favored by Scarlett, Amy, Duke Gotcha, Greg, Emmlette, Robby, Sue, Roy and Papa Louie) Mini-Games *Fashion Flambé (Sunday) *Slider Escape (Monday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Tuesday) *Mitch's Mess (Wednesday) *Strike Out! (Thursday) *Cool Shot (Friday) *Blender Ball (Saturday) Standard Ingredients Cookie Doughs *Traditional Cookie (Start) *Fudge Cookie (Start) *Peanut Butter Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Hugo) *Lemon Crinkle Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Cecilia) *Red Velvet Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Boomer) *Oatmeal Cookie (Unlocked during Big Top Carnival) *Gingerbread Cookie (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Sienna) *Snickerdoodle Cookie (Unlocked during Christmas) Dough Mixables *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *White Chocolate Chips (Start) *Yum n' M's (Start) *Toffee Chunks (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Hank) *Pomegranate (Unlocked on Day 6 of Holi) *Sugar Crystals (Unlocked on seventh day of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Dried Kiwi (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Gremmie) *Blackberry Bark (Unlocked on fifth day of Onionfest) *Coconut (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Utah) *Citrus Zest (Unlocked on sixth day of Summer Luau) *Blueberries (Unlocked on fourth day of Starlight Jubilee) *Hot Rods (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Ember) *Butterzinger Bits (Unlocked during Big Top Carnival) *Raisins (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Cameo) *Pretzel Bits (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Timm) *Mint Bar Chunks (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Julep) *Potato Chips (Unlocked during New Year) Ice Creams *Vanilla Ice Cream (Start) *Chocolate Ice Cream (Start) *Strawberry Ice Cream (Start) *Cookies and Cream (Start) *Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked with Doan on Day 2) *Purple Burple Ice Cream (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 4) *Hokey Pokey (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) *Spumoni (Unlocked fourth day of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream (Unlocked on ninth day of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Pistachio Ice Cream (Unlocked on sixth day of Onionfest) *Blue Moon Ice Cream (Unlocked on fourth day of Summer Luau) *Coco Coolada Ice Cream (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 25) *Watermelon Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked with Scooter on Rank 28) *Cookie Dough (Unlocked during Baseball Season) *Tiger Tail Ice Cream (Unlocked during Halloween) *Rocky Road (Unlocked with Rudy on Rank 45) *Mocha Chocolate Chunk (Unlocked during Thanksgiving) *Ambrosia Ice Cream (Unlocked during Christmas) *Moon Mist Ice Cream (Unlocked during New Year) Syrups and Whipped Creams *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Whipped Cream (Start) *Butterscotch Syrup (Unlocked on the third day of Baseball Season) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Franco on Rank 35) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked on Day 8 of Holi) *Mini Mallows (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Sarge Fan) *Rock Candy (Unlocked on fifth day of Starlight Jubilee) *Cookie Dough Bits (Unlocked during Halloween) Placeable Toppings *Cherry (Start) *Waffle Cone (Start) *Salted Caramel (Start) *Chocolate Mint (Start) *Banana (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Janana) *Macarons (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Kayla) *Sugarplum (Unlocked on eighth day of Onionfest) *Ladyfinger (Unlocked during Thanksgiving) *Blueberry Swizzle (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Fernanda) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of one ice cream, two dough mixables, one shaker, one topping and one syrup. The order the ingredients are unlocked in: Ice cream, mixable/shaker, topping, syrup, mixable. Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia *The representative Gameria color of Papa's Scooperia is lavender. *According to Tony on the Flipline Forum, Papa's Scooperia will have the same holiday lineup as the HD version. *The graffiti visible might hold some references: **"14" could be referencing how Papa's Scooperia is the 14th Gameria. **"Sarge" might be a reference to the town's name, Oniontown, and the fact that Sarge is an onion. *This is the first desktop Gameria since his debut where Xolo does not appear as a Closer. *Now the time customers (named "filler customers" by Matt) are divided on 4 group with minimum-rank requirements to unlock them, so no time customers are unlocked after you unlock all customers who favorate Onionfest, Baseball Season and Thanksgiving, until you unlocks Summer Luau, Big Top Carnival and Christmas, allowing them to be unlocked near their favorite holiday and ingredients. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=41504.msg2013494#msg2013494 **Amy is the only filler customer to be unlocked away from her favorite holiday, being the first to be unlocked and being Valentine's Day her favorite holiday and the last to unlock in the game. *Either Greg or Duke Gotcha can be your last customers as they’re the last time customers to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. *There is a glitch in which after you unlock Peggy and click on parade, Taylor will instead show up on the Hot Doggeria Float. This has been fixed as of version 1.0.1. *There is an another glitch about the special "White Tiger". The picture of it shows wrong ice cream. In other words, the positions of Vanilla Ice Cream and Tiger Tail Ice Cream are conversed. This has been fixed as of version 1.0.2. *Another glitch happens in Foodini's mini-games. You can actually cheat in majority of the mini-games by right clicking to show the context menu. This glitch can pause the game making it easier to beat the mini-games, especially the ones with timers *Once again, each customer unlocked during Halloween wears a costume: **Mousse: Headless Horseman **Whippa: Invisible Man **Iggy: Mutant Slug **Rudy & Crystal’s costumes are the same ones they wore in Papa's Donuteria, but cleaned up **The others retain the same costumes from previously *When you unlock Papa Louie, he awards you a golden scooper. This is the first time he gives you a tool to cook with. *There are over 20,000 articles of clothing in this game. *This is the first web Gameria in which neither of the X twins are Closers. They are both unlocked during New Year instead. **This is the second time this happened in both the mobile and web version of a Gameria. The first time this happened was in Papa's Pizzeria HD. **This also marks the first time since his debut in Papa's Wingeria where Xolo isn't a Closer. *This is the first game since Papa's Cheeseria where two Closers (Whippa and Mousse) debut. *This is also the first gameria, since Papa's Cheeseria, where the first holiday is a new one. *This is the first gameria that has the app versions released on the same date with it. Gallery Scooperiablog_announce.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia01.png cookie_sundae_small.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia02.png outside_forblog_wide.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia03.png Outside forblog crop.jpg|Oniontown Papa Scooperia logo.jpg|Oniontown with Logo Scooperia Uniforms.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia04.jpg order_evolution_sm.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia05.jpg pc_blog.jpg iphon_ipad_blog.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia06.png holi_sm.jpg|New Holiday: Holi sneakpeek_scooperia07.png skip sm.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia08.png Dough_hd_01.jpg Dough_hd_02.jpg Dough_hd_03.jpg Dough_hd_04.jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia08.jpg Scooperia Banana Split.jpg Scooperia Stracciatella.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia09.jpg Bake Station 1.jpg Bake Station 2.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia10.jpg Summertime Scooperia.jpg 24ED9494-80A9-482B-90D2-66A8D2428CF3.jpeg amy_01.jpg amy_02.jpg sneakpeek_scooperia12.png buildscoop.jpg build_02.jpg builscoop03.jpg buildscoop_04.jpg buildscoop_05.jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia13.jpg launchdate - Scooperia (7 days).jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia26.png 6 days to Scooperia.png 5 days to Scooperia.png 4 days to Scooperia.png 3 days to Scooperia.png 2 days to Scooperia.png 1 day to Scooperia.png Scooperia Coming Soon!.png Mini thumb2scooperia.jpg Screen Shot 2018-07-28 at 9.30.28 PM.png|Perfect Couple, Perfect Banana Butter Special!!! PennyAlbertoPerfectChocoholic.png|Freezeria workers enjoy their perfect Chocoholic! RadlynnPerfectScooperia.png|Perfect on Radlynn!|link=Radlynn Papasscooperiamenu.PNG|The main menu with Oniontown in it's background. Fernanco Perfect Valentine's Day.png|Franco and Fernanda enjoying their perfect Cookie Sundae! IMG 0005.PNG|Mousse receiving a present for his alternate outfit. Screen Shot 2018-08-01 at 3.26.41 PM.png|Pastaria Workers in booth during Summer Luau Screen Shot 2018-08-02 at 8.55.28 PM.png|Double Choco Chuck Sticker Earned Screen Shot 2018-08-03 at 9.38.01 PM.png|Whippa Lotta Perfection!!! DJ Hugo's perfect ice cream.png|DJ Hugo's perfect ice cream Perfect Day #7.png|Another Perfect Day Point Precision-The Sequel.png|Point Precision: The Sequel Screen Shot 2018-08-06 at 9.33.40 PM.png|Perfect Day Screen Shot 2018-08-05 at 9.38.05 PM.png|Perfect for Austin & Skip!!! Screen Shot 2018-08-09 at 11.58.48 AM.png|KCP: Then and Now Category:Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2018 Games Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Games With Holidays